Li
by D-I-WaRrIa
Summary: She had given everything to him, and he milked her for all her worth. But he gave nothing real in return. For what she gave, was not enough. [RaMal Angst Rated for suggestive language of drugs and sex. Enjoy]


**Li**

_"Lithium"  
_Her lucid eyes gazed desirable at the container.

_"Don't want to lock me up inside"  
_Fingering the golden key that kept an ivory chest.

_"Lithium"  
_Exhaling, dark wisps lingered, decorating the transparent air.

_"Don't want to forget how it feels without"  
_From the withdrawal her body trembled.

_"Lithium"  
_A hush of despair echoed in her dispirited mind.

_"I want to stay in love with my sorrow"  
_Her heart tripped at the dark illumination.

_"Oh, but God, I want to let it go"  
_How she could wish.

_"Come to bed don't make me sleep alone"  
_The royal plum silk sheets lay still in disarray as they spilled around her slim frame, like blood. The tiny capsules poured from the container, pure in colour, but appearances are always deceptive. How she yearns for her lover to return to her…to her bed; but she will never let her mind to fantasise to thrill her heart.

_"Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show"  
_Gripping the silken sheets, forcing them away to rid her of the sensations. The memories… the pleasures. The capsules scattered, ricocheting off the wooden frame work and rolling onto the stone floor. One spun towards a candle and the lights reflected in her amethyst eyes… The sultry images reflected in her amethyst eyes.

_"Never wanted it to be so cold"  
_In the heat of the apparition, the window opened to welcome the shrill chill of the ocean breeze. The identical curtains fluttered helplessly in the torrent of air, the moment was a fluid as water… as fluid as their bodies were intertwined. Amethyst eyes close at the recollection of the pinnacle… a climax that was antithesis.

_"Just didn't drink enough to say you love me"_  
The chink of heated sand reopened her eyes, the swivelled to see the overturned wine bottle and associated glasses. Rich liquid inked the pale circle, forcing it to become dark and subtle like the atmosphere. She was conscious of the intimacy they shared… perhaps too conscious. Perhaps that was drove him away, maybe he wasn't to blame.

_"I can't hold onto me, wonder what's wrong with me"_  
She cursed herself for being so weak.

_"Lithium"_  
Her lucid eyes gazed desirable at the container.

_"Don't want to lock me up inside"_  
Fingering the golden key that kept an ivory chest.

_"Lithium"_  
Exhaling, dark wisps lingered, decorating the transparent air.

_"Don't want to forget how it feels without"_  
From the withdrawal her body trembled.

_"Lithium"  
_A hush of despair echoed in her dispirited mind.

_"I want to stay in love with my sorrow"_  
Her heart burst as a scream erupted from her grey, semi-swollen lips.

_"Don't want to let it lay me down this time"_  
She refused to let her lullaby tears soothe her to a deep slumber and let her experiences plague her mind and seep into her nightmares. She could envision everything about him. She could still feel everything about him on her. The weight of his body… the tone of his abdomen and the sensation when it rippled against the skin of her stomach… the wondrous feel of his muscles underneath her palms. His callous hands and how unbelievably delicate they were towards her. His masculine fingers designing patterns, making miracles happen.

_"Drown my will to fly"_  
In that moment, she had given everything to him. Her respect, her confidence, her powers, her talents… and ultimately her body. He had taken all of that from her… but gave nothing real in return. For what she had given, was not enough.

_"Here in the darkness I know myself"_  
She thought she knew herself… she thought she knew who to trust and what to give and what to take… She knew that there always needed to be a balance and yet… she lost all resistance, crossed that border line and let him take control… within every inch of her own control.

_"Can't break free until I let it go! Let me go!"_  
The climax that seemed to never happen became to be in an abrupt flash of light as their bodies quivered and his tone was replaced with texture of scales. His eyes bore steely down onto and into hers, willing for her to submit… but that was one thing she would not give him… her soul. The ashen locks soon turned to a burning, hard light almost solidifying, ripping him from her essence… Saving her as a chart implanted itself on her lips. A blinding flash… and the fluttering of an ivory book.

_"Darling, I forgive you after all"_  
The amethyst eyes reopened; awakening from their visualizations. Unconsciously, she stroked the spine of the book tenderly with her forefinger. Her gaze fell longing on the dampen sheets, the dampen carpet, the moist glasses and the vague glow of the container. Gingerly, she placed the book in her lap and reached for the container of capsules. She shook it gently, a lone capsule rattled. A grim smile fabricated her mind.

_"Anything is better than to be alone"_  
She caressed the ivory manuscript one last time, willing him to come back and consume her again before laying it in its crypt. After all, a man consuming a woman was a sweeter torture than the tantalising taste of tricky inclinations. She closed the lid and poured the capsule into her palm. Using the remnants of her power she willed the rest of the capsules into her palm.

_"And in the end I guess I had to fall"_  
She placed them into the decorated bowl he helped her conjure and ground them into a fine powder. A purity spell flowed in repetition from her lips, swirling around the basin. A flame erupted in the centre of the power, burning the white sediments to a toxic potency.

_"Always find my place among the ashes"_  
She placed the bowl down and felt her powers flummox out of control. Laying herself down, she placed her head beside the bowl and inhaled deeply. Closing her eyes she willed her powers to desist and not protect her life. Willed her mind to allow her heart to feel the sweet sorrows of her lover. With a final bout of resilience her powers overturned a candlestick… the flame dropping and ignited the inked carpet… flaring up in a circle before dispersing across the room.

_"I can't hold onto me, wonder what's wrong with me!"_  
Her final thought… 'Curse you Malchior for breaking me, making me weak.'

_"Lithium"_  
The crushed, combusting powder emitting cream vapours.

_"Don't want to lock me up inside"_  
Her mind illustrating her lover confined in his wooden crypt.

_"Lithium"_  
Exhaling, dark wisps lingered, falling black on a fiery blaze.

_"Don't want to forget how it feels without"_  
She'll try her earnest to forget, but all her efforts will be in vain.

_"Lithium"_  
An explosion of despair echoed in her dispirited mind, soothed with an aching peace.

_"I want to stay in love with my sorrow"_  
Her heart… still unable to let go of her lover's betrayal…

_"I'm gonna let it go."_  
Instead… it let go of life…

* * *

**Happy New Year Everyone**! It's **2007** and I have decided to start to year by writing an angst of the latest pairing that has intrigued me… Raven and Malchior. I hoped you enjoyed it… It's called **Li **because that is the chemical symbol for Lithium… and also the backing song Lithium by Evanescence, so everything went with each other. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song so no suing please. Oh and also… guess what people… this one shot is my **40th** piece of work up on fan fiction, D-I-WaRrIa account, (one was deleted).

Please review for good karma in the New Year!

D-I-WaRrIa


End file.
